


索多玛

by bananasoek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasoek/pseuds/bananasoek
Summary: “我忧伤美丽的、翩翩灵鸟一般的姐姐”*建议根据片段取名搭配BGM，歌单请走「渇き。」サウンドトラック*隐晦的近亲相奸描写有





	索多玛

【1】Everybody Loves Somebody

我的父亲，是一个家庭幽灵、凶暴的丈夫、二流的片警、门上的脚印，是齿痕交错的香烟滤嘴、沾着馊饭粒的酒瓶口和浸透血迹汗渍的免烫衬衫。

父母的婚姻生活有过短暂的蜜月期。他们相遇在独立女性形象如浪潮般袭入社会各行业的“男子结婚的受难时代”，恋爱中的桐子毅然放弃了文学转修家政。她从少女时代起就对构建一个完美家庭有超乎同龄人想象的热衷，文学只是浅尝辄止的途径之一，是常温状态下缓慢进行的化学反应，而比自己年长九岁、收入稳定的男友就是金属钛、铁触媒、五氧化二钒和氯酸钾，触发激情并延迟梦境。 

母亲在不断自我切割的过程中获得了施舍的快乐，其间父亲的放浪随性确实造成过几处暧昧模糊的裂痕，但姐姐加奈子的出生无疑是一道福音，她可爱的啼哭遍及之处只有雪融草长。桐子纤细敏感的文学触角大概能触及平静的蜃景背后摇摇欲坠的实体，她只能期待云消雾散的时刻永远不会降临。

傲慢、虚假的爱情和家庭生活随着二十年代末尾泡沫经济时期的高潮到来也如搭乘飞越世纪的过山车般被全民纸醉金迷的狂欢抛向最高点，又在短暂十年中如梦幻泡影般消散。  
父亲在警署第二次裁员运动中下岗。他对被执法对象的过分苛待、周日夜晚放纵于烟酒的不良习惯和当时只有一名子女、相对轻松的家庭经济状况都使得他和办公室多余的杂务工在同时丢掉饭碗。他尝试过亲戚介绍的工作，多数以酗酒斗殴告终，后来愿意做中介的只剩一些想靠大胃王比赛赚噱头的餐馆和缺人催款的高利贷。父亲很高兴——他的体术和积怨在家庭之外终于有被接纳的地方。

我出生在东京地产泡沫破裂的前一年，上班族怀抱公文包节省公交步程高举万元大钞争抢出租车，母亲怀抱家庭以为脚下浮冰稳固节省数枚保险套，自此房地产项目的垮塌向日本全境蔓延。  
/

【2】O Silver Moon

从我有记忆开始母亲从未穿过显示身材的服装，哪怕是烟火祭的浴衣也会搭配丝巾和足袋。因为常常遭到藤岛的殴打，她在夏天也穿高领长袖长袜长裤，饭桌上忍受丈夫的无底辱骂时偷偷交握的手心永远潮热有汗。

姐姐在十二岁时第一次挨打，因为她教我用牙签戳破鱼油胶囊淋在香烟滤嘴，像一道大餐。我玩得很开心，满手都是有机质又厚又腥的味道。我们尽力收拾了现场，不小心洒在地上的油脂即使被擦去也留下了一块发亮的印子，让我想到好几年前冬天家里新打蜡的地板。姐姐被扇了两巴掌，然后被扯着头发摔到地上，我扑在她身上的时候尖头皮鞋直捣我的肋骨缝隙、而后是尾椎骨，我们同时发出垂死的尖叫、试图通过交叠的四肢用力融进彼此。此时我们是共享一副躯体的双生儿，被车轮碾成血肉模糊的猫的两个器官、两块轻易无法分割的磁石。  
/

【3】Song to the Moon

从藤岛打开冰箱寻找烧酒开始加奈子就拉着我飞逃进我们两个的卧室，反锁上门，躲在衣柜里把呼吸频率降到最低。她是对灾害最警觉的检测仪，她能嗅到空气中不足百分之一的乙醇气息。  
/

【4】free fall

姐姐是个漂亮的女生。从国小到高中，她的人气和美貌似乎总是个互文的关系。追求者就像团团围绕加奈子花的狂蜂滥蝶，偶尔也会在我眼前飞一个来回。“彩香？哪个彩香？哦——原来是加奈子的妹妹啊！”妈妈说加奈子的眼睛像鲨鱼和子弹，彩香的总是显得尴尬而痛楚。啊啊，是因为加奈子找到真爱的缘故吗？因为绪方同学？

姐姐听妈妈和我谈到绪方的时候，脸上一点微薄的笑意像要撑破眼底。我们经常在光线幽微的衣柜里挨挤着看她手机里和男友的照片，一个温柔无锋的中等生，各方面都只有六十分的绪方让完美杰尼斯三振出局。头顶悬旗一样的闲置秋装味道陌生得像新衣服，加奈子在显示屏光照中的微笑显出一种塑料制品的苍白。

“姐姐，爱是一种什么感觉？”

“我可以是罗密欧和朱丽叶，也是蒙太古。我可以决意殉情，也在妒恨驱使的决斗中消亡。”

那段时间她总是很快乐，又有着要维护这份爱情的凛然，以至于记忆中的场景都模糊只剩下精炼得令人无法喘息的快乐。

中学二年级，绪方从教学楼天台跳下去自杀了。班上所有同学都看到加奈子在葬礼上亲吻了他的尸体。

她身边吸引了一群疯癫的朋友，他们都觉得她的尸吻酷毙了，接着是不良少年松永，松永又带来了他的小团体。加奈子最近变得有点神经质，总是警告我不要乱动她的梳妆台。我怀疑她是不是偷偷怀孕，这种担心在上学期卫生生理课结业后加剧，好像十个月之后我就能在抽屉里发现一个婴儿。睡觉的时候我坚持把头埋进被子里听她肚子发出蠕动的咕噜声，仿佛这样就能证明困扰我的只是小肠气。  
/

【5】Alice

自从中学三年级藤岛和妈妈大吵一架、离家出走超过一年之后，妈妈不再时时陷入一推门就会被门后黑暗吞噬的恐惧，姐姐和我前后考入本县综合性高中，我们家的生活步入了新篇章。藤岛在高一暑假拜访过我们一次，看上去赚了不少钱，对妈妈提出离婚的态度好转很多，两人在朋友的居中调解下终于办理了离婚手续。

妈妈从我升入高二开始和新男友约会，晚饭是姐姐和我轮流做，有时候轮到姐姐要节食把厨房丢回给我，我情愿喝超高浓度的速溶饮料也不愿意开火。姐姐和妈妈都懒透了。

我注意到了一个男生，濑冈尚人。瘦高身形，五官纤细柔和，棒球社团的右外场八号，老是驼背瑟缩着在走廊里徘徊，从他经常站定的地方能望到楼下教室里姐姐的课桌。他是姐姐的爱慕者中少数保有正常人羞耻心的一个。  
/

【6】Panis Angelicus

姐姐翘课的时间往往盘踞在楼顶天台，喝酒、调情，明艳的五官笑得颠倒错乱。眼睛代替嘴巴譬喻隐晦的爱语，嘴巴成了开合翕动的眼睫。加奈子轻佻游离的姿态像一个在明处织网的女郎蜘蛛，她甜蜜讨巧的语言就是无往不利的纺线。自愿献身的飞虫都有一张相似的犊羊脸，比如正困在泳池中奋力挣扎的濑冈尚人。

他的左侧头部被棒球多次击中，血液凝固在脸上又溶进水里。岸上的男生再一次把他逡巡在泳池边缘的手指踹回水中。硬块板结的校服外套、空易拉罐、零碎的课桌椅部件、国文书、速食品包装盒，废弃物落水前在晴空中划破一道灰尘游动的轨迹。濑冈灰败的脸色像一截泡软的粉笔。此时我和加奈子的关系处于我自以为是的热恋期，欣赏的艺术、厌恶的家庭、好感的异性、对学校的看法，我毫无顾虑地向她坠入，就像那时松永在螺旋向下的爱情漩涡中快乐地松开手。  
/

【7】Gone Away Dream

紧贴濑冈身体的校服在不断往下滴水，他没有试图拧干它们。

“我为什么要活着？”他凝视泳池的样子像在凝视整片日本海域的鲨鱼。

“我为什么是人？”

当积水洼逼近我的室内鞋时他终于朝细流蜿蜒的相反方向挪动了两个身位，眼神是一片虚焦的海面。

“如果在别人被搞得乱七八糟的时候安慰他们，那些明明脆弱得像玻璃却又不知道修补限度在哪的孩子就会被挑出来”加奈子说这句话的时候正在给翘上梳妆柜的脚趾涂第十种颜色，突然抬脸朝镜子中我的影像笑了一下，“像弃犬一样献上忠诚，直到彻底坏掉为止……我和彩香、还有妈妈都是这样”房间的窗帘掩得死死的，她热气腾腾的艳丽形象将夏日短暂逝水如斯的怅惘贬得一文不值。“彩香要来涂指甲吗？不要告诉妈妈哦？”

低头，我在跌宕水波上同一只纯白的海鸥接吻。

“好喔”

加奈子轻快地跳下凳子牵住我的手，我们交握的手掌汗意涔涔，仿佛有千万条阴丝丝的线形虫在其中游动。房间外是另一个冷酷的世界，在那里所有的光线都会被吞噬，只有车尾灯光顾酒瓶口留下蓝莹莹的反光。

地动山摇的敲门声永远不会停止，就像时刻烧灼我们后背的索多玛的冲天火光，和坍塌的盐柱一起沉沉覆压下来。我的五感被包装进抽成真空的塑胶袋，只有身边加奈子被汗水口水泪水泡皱的脸仍然散发着甜丝丝烂熟的气味。一对膝盖被拆成两只，挂在薄毯上也挂在床沿，像两颗砸破了汁水四溅的桃子。

彩香，彩香，彩香。

我忧伤美丽的、翩翩灵鸟一般的姐姐，蠕动的嘴唇只知道一遍又一遍吐露我的名字。索多玛在我们身后沉降进地心，来不及回头，只能大量出血，一起焚毁。

加奈子和我用黏糊糊、充满香料味的身体互相包裹，都是松脂，都是蝇虫。爱出者爱返，我们都渴望自己的爱意能时刻胜过对方，就像两条河流不分辨旱雨季来回倾倒。摇晃的门上有许许多多脚印，许许多多的父亲正剥开雨幕纷至沓来。

雨水流进海里又流向我们交融的躯体，溅起千百亿个碎裂的俯冲。我们被海水托起又被着陆的第一声欢呼淹没，漂流的终点是新天地。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.除了叙事人“我”之外的人物原型来自日本电影《渴望》  
> 2.本来想写救赎向的故事（因为电影里nana对待清水小哥简直是个白切黑小恶魔👿）结果前面背景构建就花了好长时间…  
> 3.电影里濑冈饰演者清水寻也好帅啊！弱气少年是我的取向没错了🙈❤️


End file.
